


Sweetness

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: SweetnessPairing: Daveed Diggs x ReaderWord Count: 4.5kWarnings: Minors DNI, College AU, Poetry, Angst, pining, fluff, explicit language, explicit sex, oral sex (m/f receiving), squirting. All errors my own.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs & Reader, Daveed Diggs & You, Daveed Diggs/Reader, Daveed Diggs/You
Kudos: 3





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is a credited poem at the beginning and my original poem at the end. This is the result of a combination of an ask from the 100 smut prompts ask list, and also an old (sorry Nonnie) prompt that fit very nicely together. I struggled with this one. Idk. Hope you like it Nonnies!

Intimate Talking 

We speak screen to screen, faces flash through satellites

But this progress in communication stumbles when we try to say

I'd like to try out something new, I'd like to learn to pleasure you

I think this might be fun, I'll show you round my body

If you'd like to come-

Holly McNish

\------

Rhode Island, 2003

The way you recited that poem earned his attention at Sophomore Slam. 

Having never talked to you before, he followed you around the theater until you did, and sought you out to chop it up. 

The fact that you’d beat him in the competition was one thing, but the fact that you were gorgeous and didn’t seem to know it was another.

You respected each other’s pen game and delivery. Whenever you got together, Daveed would frequently get this dreamy look in his eyes and say it was like you came alive when you performed. 

Then, you’d get into some deep conversation about literature or writing or performing. 

You’d run your poems by each other and spend hours listening to the other practice for competition, eating pizza or indian or going to Dre’s Cupcake Shop, your favorite place to get something to eat. 

You made a ritual out of your weekly carb overload so much that became Daveed’s name for you, Cupcake.

It was the perfect relationship. 

And completely platonic. 

Even though you were very attracted to him, you promised yourself that you would never get with Daveed. And there was no mistaking that he was in the friend zone. 

He always seemed cool with it, and you kept the lines very clear. Because Diggs was dangerous.

Daveed was the resident track star and carried the pride of Brown University in his pants. 

A lot of people wanted to ride. 

On the other hand, you were just another brown English major nerd on the Brown campus.

When you were together, people frequently remarked that you and Daveed looked like brother and sister. It wasn’t funny, although you two laughed every time someone said it. 

What they didn’t see was you two rolling your eyes at each other afterwards. You loved Daveed. 

As a friend of course. He was the homie.

Your disappointment in your sex life thus far was an occasional topic of your poetry. Daveed wanted to hear those particular pieces over and over to perfect them. He said they were your greatest works. 

In the area of sexual experience, you and Daveed couldn’t be more different. The fact that you’d let Kyle Jackson hit it a few times in sophomore year was the only reason you weren’t a virgin.

You guys were like yin and yang, together whenever classes, and your job at the campus coffee shop, and track, allowed. It was dope.

Six months after you two started hanging out together, Daveed missed the two classes you had together on Tuesdays. 

He never missed class. 

So, right after Comparative Lit was over, you opened up your Razr and spent precious minutes calling him.

“‘Lo?” His deep, sleepy voice did something to you, but you were chllin’.

“Dude? What’s up with you? Why weren’t you in class?”

“I’m feeling low today. Just wanna stay in bed.”

“But the poetry slam in Hartford is next week. We gotta work on our pieces….” 

And, more importantly, he’d promised to go walk across campus to Dre’s with you.

“So what’s up, D? Why are you moping around?”

“Fuck. I’m just thinking about this girl who broke my heart.”

Devin Walker. Must have been her. Daveed had been boning her for a couple of weeks. Longer than any other chick who hung around. Wow. The player got played.

“You’re shitting me? You have a heart?.”

“Ha. Ha. Leave me to my morose musings, Cupcake. It’s hopeless.”

“Listen, I don’t have the minutes to waste on trying to get you out of bed. Bye.”

You flipped your phone closed and hurried to the opposite corner of campus.

\-------

After Jace and Cal let you in the apartment, you went straight to Daveed’s room. It was pitch black and Prince’s Diamonds and Pearls cd was playing softly on his speakers.

You spotted the long lump with hair that was Daveed on his bed. 

You opened the curtains. The entire atmosphere changed. It was only 3:15 in the afternoon.

“Diggs. Get up. Time to go. You’ve moped in here all day? What the fuck did that girl do to you?”

“Unnnnnnh,” was all the lump replied, and then turned over to face away from you.

You sat on his bed and shook his shoulder, slowly rubbing it. You could feel the muscles underneath. Daveed began to move, his arm snaking out to rub his head. 

He moaned again, looked at you, then sat up, the college blue block comforter falling to reveal his naked torso.

Holy shit, he was fine. But you already knew this. And he smelled so good. 

You could smell his body wash and shampoo and the scent of spice filled your nostrils. 

You were frozen on the edge of the bed, staring at his muscular chest and abs. Damn. You were staring.

“Hey!”

“Hunh, what?”

“I said what are you doing here?” 

He wasn’t annoyed with you, just regarding you blankly as you intruded into his coping technique.

“I want to help. Why are you wallowing in bed like this? Did Devin break your heart?”

Daveed shifted again and now you could see his v-cut. 

Holy damn. 

You shifted over to his bean bag chair to give you some space.

Daveed rubbed his hands over his face and hair again and threw the covers back. 

You braced yourself, only to find that he had on grey Brown U sweatpants that matched the hoodie you may or may not have stolen from his room the last time you were over. 

And that you had on right now.

You realized you had been too interested in what he was or was not wearing. 

You tried to straighten up as much as you could in the beanbag chair. This was about Diggs, not your hormones.

“My heart is unavailable to people such as Devin Walker to break,” he replied and gave you a lopsided grin. 

You felt… some kinda way.

Daveed was looking at you strangely. You asked a question you should not have.

“Why is your heart unavailable to Devin?”

“That’s kinda personal…. “

He looked coyly at you as he leaned against the wall beside his bed. 

“But you know what? You know me better than anybody in the entire state of Rhode Island.”

You laughed at him.

“The State of Rhode Island has 8 times fewer people than New York City, Daveed.”

“But it’s a state. It’s a metaphor to illustrate how well you know me. So, I’ll tell you. My heart is taken by another woman.”

You were getting warm and your heart was beating faster for some reason. 

The hair on the back of your neck stood up, and you were suddenly hot. You didn’t like where this was going.

“Oh well. I’m sorry for that girl. I’ll leave you to it.” 

You had to get out of here, before something crazy happened. You stood up and made for the door.

Daveed’s long arms and fingers grabbed the hoodie and pulled you before you could make it to the door, causing you to fall back into his arms.

“Look what just fell into my lap.” 

His grin blinded you as you stared up at him and got caught up in his big ass brown eyes and the mint smell of his toothpaste.

To avoid being hypnotized by him, you shut your eyes, but that just intensified his aroma. You couldn’t help but inhale that Daveed coconut, spice, mint scent some more. 

You felt Daveed’s soft lips on yours. You moaned and opened your mouth, letting him slip you his skillful tongue. 

His hands spanned your waist and his thumbs were dangerously near your chest. You were trembling in his grip and growing moist.

When you realized what was happening, you jumped up.

“Why would you do that?” You were shocked. More at your reaction than to what he did.

“You mean, why would WE do that. You closed your eyes and moved toward me. I thought you wanted…”

“TO SMELL YOU!” 

Both of you stared at each other wide-eyed, and then burst out laughing.

Daveed stood up from the bed and put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m sorry.. I thought you were catching my vibe. I just wanted…”

“To have some fun while you wait for your mystery girl to fall into your arms.”

“Mystery girl?” The cute way he cocked his head was fucking dangerous.

“The one who has your heart.”

Daveed grinned again. “She just did.”

What? Is what you said in your head.

“WHAT?” is what you said out loud.

Daveed retreated to the other side of the room and you got to watch his damn muscular back.

“If you don’t want anything to do with me romantically, you probably need to leave now. If I explain myself, you won’t leave my room the same way you came in.”

You rolled your eyes at his arrogance.

“You’re not going to get out of explaining this shit to me with some bullshit like that. Explain yourself Diggs.” 

“It’s not bullshit. You can’t hide that body under my stolen hoodies, even if they do go down to your knees.” 

He got that look in his eyes.

“It’s true, you have my heart. You’ve had it since Sophomore Slam.” 

Daveed shook his head and you sat back down on the bed. 

“I still call bullshit, D.”

“Ok, remember after that party two months ago, and I was so wasted that I could hardly walk?”

You nodded your head slowly. You didn’t get it.

“Remember that Cal asked you to get me back to my dorm safely?”

You remembered alright.

“So, remember that I wouldn’t get my key out and you had to go in my jean pocket to get it. And then you walked me in here and dropped me on the bed?”

He continued to peer at you. 

“And then I asked you to help me take off my jeans and you started to unbuckle my belt but then just stopped and ran out?”

You crossed your arms. “Yeah. What about it?”

Daveed breathed a long sigh.

“Wellll. Cal was trying to be my wingman, and I was sure, since I’d caught you checking me out, that when you got my pants off, that, you know…”

You felt like screaming at him, but you kept your voice low.

“How old are you? How fucking old are you Daveed? Are you 21 or 2?”

‘I know. I know. So I decided to just tell you, and last night was the night and then I went to your room and saw you in there with that Armando dude bro.

You started laughing. “You saw me with him? Why didn’t you come in and say hello?”

“The same reason you don’t hang around when I’m with one of my chicks.”

“The difference is, I was not about to bone Armando.” You were getting heated.

“I saw him lean in for the kiss, Cupcake.” He looked like a lost little boy. It was kind of sweet. And kind of irritating.

“I guess you didn’t see me laugh in his face after he leaned in.” 

You glared at Daveed. 

“He was trying to play me with the ‘tutor me’ trick. And he’s a fucking dolt if he thinks that I would kiss him. Not attracted to him at all.”

You grimaced at the thought.

Daveed’s face lit up. He pointed to the bed beside you.

“So… you just kissed me back. That means...”

You crossed your arms and stared straight ahead as he approached the bed again.

“We’re friends, Daveed.” 

You watched as he crossed his chocolate arms.

“Oh. So you haven’t been objectifying me since you came in my room this afternoon? I see you looking. And it’s not the first time either.”

You avoided his question.

“For someone who says I have your heart, you sure did give that D to everyone else…”

He shook his head at you.

“Why do you think I got with all those other girls?”

“Because they are beautiful and you like to fuck. You say it all the time, D. Don’t. Play. Me.” 

It’s what you were afraid of. You held your head in your hands. This was your nightmare. 

“I do like to fuck. But I’ve not met anyone I want to make love to yet. Besides you. Those other girls are alright. They served a base purpose. But you are beautiful. You’re my ideal.” 

He sounded like he believed it.

Daveed knelt down so he could see your eyes.

“You gotta know that you are one of a kind. Not only do your eyes light up like amber when you’re excited about something, but your lips when they speak poetry light my soul on fire.” 

Daveed with his damn words. You melted a little bit. 

“You...you think my eyes are like amber?”

“Yes. And your voice is something that I have to hear everyday to calm my spirit.”

You just gaped at him. Here he was, writing poetry about you. 

“Why do you think I ask you to recite your sexual frustration poems? Not just because they are top tier, but because I want to learn what you need.”

He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling.

“God I want you to write poetry about how I make you feel.”

You looked at him and when he looked you in the eyes again you could see his frustration. 

“I want you.”

You were caught up. You stared at him wide eyed, your bottom lip in your teeth. 

"Look. Stop fighting it." Daveed was serious. "You've got to give us a chance."

And he kissed you again. Your defenses were gone. You kissed him back, your arms coming up to put your hands in his hair.

He pulled back and looked in your eyes. 

“Do you want me too? Right here? Now?”

You smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, Daveed. I want this. With you. Right now.”

Daveed grinned. “You are so beautiful.”

He kissed down your neck to your collarbone and lingered there as you moaned. 

He pushed his hands under his hoodie up your torso. He rubbed your sides and then extended his thumbs to your nipples, looking at your face as he toyed with your breasts.

The pleasure on your face was everything. He started stroking and lightly squeezing your nipples, watching as you squirmed. He was becoming as hard as a rock and you could feel it.

“Let me ask you a question.” 

You couldn’t speak. You were unsure of your voice and were biting your lip again. He continued.

“I’ve been wondering for the longest time, what color are your nipples? Are they light, or dark…? I want to know if what I see in my dreams is true…”

You released your lip with a breathy “Fuck!” and then threw yourself at him.

Daveed grabbed your ass as you climbed on his lap and kissed him. 

Then, he moved his hands up to the hem of the hoodie and lifted it up, making you stop attacking him to raise your arms.

“Hot damn!” You heard him exclaim before you could see him again.

Daveed leaned back and stared at you, and you wanted to cross your arms and hide, but you just hunched your shoulders instead.

“No, sit up straight. Let me see you.”

You did it, and the more your spine straightened the more Daveed smiled.

“Much more beautiful than I dreamed.” 

He reached out and brushed the side of your breast, his thumb thrumming your nipple. 

The thrill that ran through you was unparalleled. You bit your lip again, which drew Daveed’s attention to it.

He leaned forward and kissed you again while palming your breast and squeezing your nipple, making your panties flood. 

His lips trailed down your neck to your collarbone and then down to your breasts, lightly kissing his way down. 

When his lips closed around your hard peak, he simultaneously squeezed the other nipple and twisted it at the same rhythm that he outright sucked the other.

“Oh God!” you exclaimed, making Daveed stop for a minute and smile against your flesh. 

Then he started pushing your breasts together, licking and biting from one nipple to the other. 

You were sure he could feel your arousal through your pants. You squirmed on his lap and started grinding your hips to get friction from his hard on. 

You could feel the heat radiating off of him. His body was impossibly warm with no shirt on.

“What do you want, Cupcake. Use those words. I know you know how.” 

The rich deep timbre of his aroused voice was giving you crazy ideas. 

Something crazy popped out of your mouth, but you had to admit what you were thinking, and what you had thought about many times before.

“I...I want to suck your dick.” Daveed stopped and leaned back to look at you again.

“Really?” You’d managed to surprise him. You felt strangely victorious.

“Yes. I’m not very experienced, but…”

Daveed silenced you with a kiss and then chuckled. “No takebacks.” 

He leaned down to kiss each of your breasts again, then gently deposited you on the bed as he stood up in front of you. 

You watched as he leaned hooked his thumb in his sweats and leaned over to kiss you on the lips as he pulled them down. When he stood up, his cock practically hit you in the face. You jumped and then laughed nervously.

It was bigger than you thought it was. And you’d heard the stories.

You took it and felt the length, and the weight of it. You admired how strong and long it was and also its warmth. 

It was beautiful, smooth and brown; and it was calling you. Just holding it made you even wetter.

The way you looked at it made Daveed leak. 

You saw the clear bead at his tip and moved your head close, sliding your tongue out to taste it. 

You closed your eyes and continued to stroke, and before you could moan, Daveed did.

That inspired you and you opened your mouth and took it as deep as you could. 

You summoned the random porn videos you’d watched and hollowed your cheeks as you pulled it out with a pop. You licked the tip and then did it again.

Then you sped up.

“Shit, you look so good doing that. Feels good too. And you say you don’t know how...Well I don’t know how I’m going to…. last… long. Better than my wet dreams.” 

That inspired you to take him down your throat. 

It was less than three minutes from when you started. And you were making him your bitch already. Daveed was a moaning, quivering, mess.

“W-w-wait a minute, I’m gonna…fuck!” 

You kept going and looked him straight in the eyes while going faster and taking him deeper. The shout he let out when he came down your throat was everything.

You closed your eyes and concentrated to swallow everything, but you couldn’t help that some saliva and cum leaked out of the corner or your mouth and combined with the tears now streaming down your face.

Daveed looked down at you with pride, wiping the corner of your mouth and your face with his thumb.

“Damn. Cupcake. That was pretty fucking good.” 

He leaned down and kissed your lips, tasting himself on your tongue. When he finished, you smiled back, proud of yourself. 

“Your turn.”

You squealed as he took hold of your hips and flipped you back down to the bed. 

He kneeled on the floor and his fingernails scratched as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your shorts and panties and pulled them down roughly, impatient to get at your pussy. 

You tried to cover up as you remember that you hadn’t shaved. Daveed was about to be confronted with a full bush.

Daveed smiled and shook his head.

“Fucking perfect.” He put his hands on your thighs to open them, and met resistance. His eyes met yours. 

“You still good?” He was so earnest, and so eager that your anxiety faded. You let your legs fall open and you nodded, smiling at him.

He smiled back and rubbed his hands down your thighs to your apex, rubbing your lips with one hand as he reached to put the fingers of his other hand in your mouth.

“Get ‘em good and wet for me Cupcake.”

You did as you were told, moaning as he pumped his fingers in and out. 

“Open.” 

You opened your mouth and he lifted his fingers out, a trail of saliva still attached.

He smiled gratefully, as he brought his fingers to your cunt, swiping them up and down, enjoying the feel of your slick as he spread it around.

“Look at how beautiful you are..” 

You sat up, and the sight of what he was doing to you caused your pussy to flutter. Daveed felt it, and looked at you.

“That feel good?” 

All you could do was look at him and whimper. He held your gaze as he pushed his fingers deeper into you and curl them. Your eyes rolled back into your head which lolled back on your neck as you arched your back.

Daveed admired the view of you, sitting on his bed, legs open, back arched and breasts fully on displayed as he finger fucked you.

He grabbed a nipple and squeezed as he thumbed your clit. Your legs started shaking.

“That’s it, Cupcake. Stay there. Take this. You gotta get ready for me. Cause I’m ready for you again.”

Your head snapped back up to see and sure enough, Daveed was large and in charge again.

“Fuck, Daveed. I need it.” 

Your legs shook more and he could feel your pussy walls grip his fingers. He couldn’t wait to be inside you.

“You need it? You want my dick?”

“Hell yes.”

“First, I need your cum. Watch me.” 

You sat up and watched as he leaned down toward your clit. 

You felt some kind of irrational dread as he wrapped his thick lips around it, sucked, then pulled it between his lips, releasing you with a pop. He kept fucking you with his fingers.

Your chest started heaving and you couldn’t catch your breath.

You’d never felt this way before. There was a strange pressure building in your belly, becoming more intense as he kept making out with your pussy. 

He licked, sucked, fucked you with his hand and curled his fingers, searching for something, and when he found it, you couldn’t control your hips as you ground your cunt against his face.

Daveed stopped, just for a moment, to speak.

“I said, watch me. Keep your eyes on me. I still need something from you.” 

The command in his made you feel some kinda way. Like you wanted to obey. What was this feeling? So sudden, and new?

You gave him what he wanted. 

“Daveed, stop... Oh god, wait...Oooohhhhhhhh.’ 

You shook and the pressure released. All over Daveed. You squirted right into his face. You were horrified and tried to get away, but Daveed looked delighted, and held you fast, so he could get his mouth on you.

When you were done, your hands were covering your face, your core still quivering. You were so embarrassed.

He took your hands away from your eyes. Daveed was watching you, the proud smile back on his face. 

“You look good all soaking wet."

“Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. I love that shit. You’re so fucking hot. Give me that ushy gushy shit all day long. I knew you were the girl of my dreams.” 

He climbed up your body, kissed you, and made you believe what he was saying. You felt his erection against your thigh and got inspired for more.

“You gonna give me some?” You pulled away and waggled your eyebrows at him, getting bold.

“Oh, you mean some dick? Most definitely.” Daveed palmed your ass as he got up on his knees and parted your thighs again. 

He stroked his dick a few times while looking at your wet pussy. The way he was licking his lips and staring while pumping his cock made you quiver again. 

“Now THAT is hot.” You smiled down at him and bit your finger. 

“Oh.” Daveed raised his eyebrows. “You like to watch?”

He continued to stroke as he got off the bed and went to his bedside table and retrieved a condom, then came back to the bed.

Daveed opened your legs and wrapped them around his waist, still pumping and now teasing your slit. He held you down as you tried to raise your pelvis to make you enter him, taking that control.

He sucked his bottom lip as he held back, wanting to take you roughly, but also wanting to take it slow. He looked deep into your eyes as he slipped first his large head through your opening.

He stopped, closed his eyes and you both enjoyed the pounding of your bodies together.

“Shit girl, you got me slipping.” He smiled at you as he pushed further inside you, the stretch significant, but good, despite the wetness.

You had never felt anything like it. You back arched off the bed as he bottomed out, the slight pain of taking him fully eclipsed by the pleasure of feeling him inside you.

You prodded his ass to move and he obliged.

There were no more words as he snapped his hips into yours, now feeling that wonderful quiver around his cock.

“Damn girl, you feel so, so good.” He dropped his head to your shoulder as he rolled his hips deeper into you, hiking your leg higher to dig deeper.

You started almost hyperventilating again, as you panted and moaned and scratched up his back searching for your release.

“Make me cum again. Please Daveed. It feels so good. Never felt this good before…”

And with that, Daveed lost control, the steady pace of his stroke gone, hips sloppily giving you what you and he wanted. The thought of him made you come as he lost control, and he followed you into that abyss.

Afterward, you lay there, messy and wanting to move, but never wanting to leave that space.

“That was so fucking sweet, Cupcake. I love you.” 

Daveed bit your neck, and you laughed, breathing, “I love you too, D,” in return.

\----

One week later, Daveed’s face was proud again when you won the 2003 Hartford Slam with this poem

I love the weight of you.

Pressure and warmth all around.

Smell of brown skin smooth under my lips; hands touch and taste combine, condensing sensations into pleasure on the edge.

The sting of passion is welcome when surrounded by you.

A feel of love tastes of clover honey:

Sweetness, with a bite.

\-------  
@honeysucklechocolatedrippin @wreakhavoconmacroissantdiggs @einfachniemand


End file.
